mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
No Face
No Face was a member of the Black Dragon organization who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. He later would reappear as a special DLC in Mortal Kombat X. About No Face … Appearance He had no nose, ears or hair. He also had a pale complexion, hence his name. He wore a brown shirt and pants with dynamite strapped to his chest and the fuel canisters for his flamethrower strapped to his back. In MKX, his appearance is revamped and his codename further fits the bill. Though he receives ears, he continues to have no nose or hair and now has one of eyes severely scared. He also wears a mask connected to his shirt that covers his mouth. *'Pyromaniac:' Flamethrower becomes more advanced. *'Crossfire:' Jet thrusters become more advanced and wears a gas mask. *'Arsonist:' Belt holds more equipment and doesn't wear mask. Combat Characteristics No Face is an expert in explosives and incendiary weaponry. Variations *'...:' Gains ... *'Crossfire:' Gains Hover and Air Blazer. *'Arsonist:' Adds grenade and explosive-based attacks. Signature Moves *'Purify:' No Face fires his flamethrower at the opponent. (MKX) **'Down Purify', fires down diagonally at the opponent while in Hover. (Crossfire) *'Stinger:' No Face pulls out a knife and can slash at the opponent on command. (MKX) *'Evade:' No Face rolls back away from the opponent. (MKX) **'...', plants a stick of dynamite in the ground that explodes and pops the opponent up if contact is made. (Arsonist) *'Proximity Flame:' No Face releases a blast of heat from his body, negating projectiles and slowing down the opponent if they are close enough. It has a 5 seconds recharge time. (MKX) *'Charge Fire:' No Face shoots a short-ranged, low-damage ball of fire at the opponent. It can be charged to increase range and damage. (MKX) **'...', fire charge is instantly at level 3. *'Hover:' No Face uses his jet thrusters to hover in the air. While hovering, he can move forward and backward. He can also do Air Blazer. Meter burning during the dash drops a fire bomb that will pop the opponent up. (MKX - Crossfire) *'Air Blazer:' No Face charges the opponent, in air, with the aid of his jet thrusters. (MKX - Crossfire) **'...', has one hit of armor and increased damage. He will travel full screen if he doesn't make contact with the opponent. ***The meter burn version of the enhanced move has him spew flames on the ground beneath him, burning the opponent as well. *'Quick Switch:' No Face changes the type of bomb he uses. (MKX - Arsonist) **'Fire Bomb', throws a incendiary grenade at the opponent's feet that burns over time. If it makes contact as if lands, it will pop them up. It has close, medium, and far versions. **'Acid Bomb', rolls an acidic bomb on the ground that leaves a short trail of acid that burns the opponent if step over it. **'Proximity Grenade', throws a bomb in the ground that will explode if the enemy walks over it. This move has close, medium, and far versions. ***'Hell Raiser', the bomb releases a wall of fire that will rise randomly. It will be active for 6 seconds. It will restand the opponent if they fall in it. *'Dynamite:' No Face throws a stick of dynamite at the opponent at either a high-arc or a low-arc, blowing them back. (MKX - Arsonist) *'C4:' No Face pulls out a C4 bomb and sticks it on the opponent. It can be exploded on command. **It can be meter burned to explode immediately, furthering combos. (MKX - Arsonist) *'Kamikaze:' No Face lights a stick of dynamite and runs at the opponent. He will explode on contact, dealing massive damage while taking a portion of his life as well. (MKX - Arsonist) Other Moves *… Fatalities *… Brutalities *'...:' ... ... (MKX) *'...:' ... ... (MKX) *'...:' ... ... (MKX) *'...:' No Face burns a hole in the opponent's chest after firing from his fully charged Charge Fire. Must be at charge level 3. Opponent must be full screen. (MKX - Pyromaniac) *'...:' No Face completely burns the opponent to ash after completing the meter burn version of .... No prerequisites. (MKX - Crossfire) *'...:' ... ... (MKX - Arsonist) *'Die-No-Might!:' The opponent explodes after making contact with his ... move with only their head left intact. Must land a 7-hit combo during match. (MKX - Arsonist - Secret) *'...:' ... ... (MKX - Arsonist - Secret) Trivia *Described as having an extensive knowledge of incendiary and explosive devices, he wore sticks of dynamite strapped to his chest and used a flamethrower as a weapon. *He is the first of few special DLC Character drop of MKX, set to be playable on the game's 2-year anniversary. Additional Details *Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he spews fire in air as he walks forward. *Taunt: He will activate his jet thrusters, rise a little and aim his flamethrower at the opponent. *When both characters are ready, he will blasts his way back with his flamethrower. Intro: *When he speaks first, he lands in with fire spewing from his flamethrower; then pans his arm and gun as he reloads it (the opponent says their line). *When he speaks second, he hovers in; (the opponent says their line) pans the opponent while he is faded (he shoots fire in the air); he also fires an assault rifle in the air as well. In game: *Symbols of variations: ** Pyromaniac: His flamethrower. ** Crossfire: His jet thrusters. ** Arsonist: Dynamite. *Breaker: ... **Air Breaker: ... *Alternate Color: ... **Original Costume - ... *If he wins a round, ... *If he wins too close to the opponent, ... *If he loses a round, ... *Outro: ... *After Brutality: He will blast his flamethrower in the air. *Before Faction Kill: He will jet thrust away. Quotes About Gameplay: *''"..."'' *'Kombat Klass:' No Face vs. ... to open. **Part 1:"..." **Part 2: ".." "(Pyromaniac in-depth)" **Part 3: ".." "(Crossfire in-depth)" **Part 4: ".." "(Arsonist in-depth) " **Part 5: ... Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Characters